Kamen Rider Dolagon
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: The realms of magic and technology collide in this tale of a rebel, a civillian, and an adventure that no one can believe.


I do not own the concept of Kamen Rider. This is only an idea I had a while ago and I thought it would be fun to write it. I hope you all enjoy.

Kamen Rider Dolagon

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 1: The Hidden World

_All throughout the history of man, there have been examples of the unexplained. Things that were so unbelievable that they could only be explained by the uttering of a single word: Magic. Every culture in the world has its own stories to tell about this mystical force we call magic. Some say it exists only in fairytales. Other say it is as real as you or I. Some even claim that it is rooted in our very souls. _

_As time went on, the world stopped speaking of magic save for children and illusionists. The world of today didn't believe that magic could exist anymore. Thus, they decided to get on with their lives and ignore it. The world as we knew it moved away from the stories. However, what if the world of magic was as real as some believed it to be? What if the world of magic moved away from us as we have with it?_

_This is they story of one young man who did not stop believing and began a quest which would not only determine the fate of the magical world, but of ours own as well._

-----------------------------------**Realm of Magic**----------------------------------------

Blasts of fire raged through the forest kingdom. A great battle was afoot and both sides were determined not to lose. Many trees were destroyed as this battle raged on. The heat was intense, but the killing intent that both sides gave off was even hotter.

"Give up, Dolagon!" a gruff voice bellowed among the roaring flames. "Our master will be the new lord of not only this world, but the Realm of Technology as well!"

"Not as long as my heart still beats!" the other fighter, Dolagon, shouted back proudly.

Now, one might assume that Dolagon was human. That couldn't be farther than the truth. Dolagon was in fact a dragon and an ancient one at that. He had seen much of the magical world rise and fall in his time. He had seen petty emperors and minor battles rise and fall to ages of peace. He even remembered the time where mundane humans still walked alongside magical ones. Alas, those days were gone and this battle-filled reality existed.

Dolagon looked much like a majestic dragon. He looked like a Chinese dragon with jade scales and a golden mane with sapphire eyes. He looked like he was in the prime of his life save for the fact that he was over a thousand years old. In dragon years, he was still relatively young. Around the joints of his feet, emerald flames burned brightly. He was coiled tightly on the ground as he stared at his opponent through the flames. He couldn't see him clearly, but he could tell he was there.

"I can easily fix that!" the figure growled.

A loud howl echoed through the air before compressed sound waves ripped through the ground towards the dragon. Dolagon was quick to dodge as he slithered through the air. As he started flying away, one could see the numerous cuts and bruises littering his body. It was plain to see that he had been fighting for a while.

"Get back here, you coward!" Dolagon's opponent raged as he raced through the burning forest after the flying dragon.

Dolagon didn't listen as he continued to fly. He had thoughts of his own, '_Damn. I'm losing strength just by moving. If I don't do something soon then there's no way I'll be able to escape with my life.'_

Another howl ripped through the air before more sound waves nicked Dolagon's side. The dragon grimaced, but tried to keep the pain in. He couldn't think of a way out of this predicament. His magical energy was going to hit rock bottom pretty soon, nowhere near enough to get away.

Well...there was one way.

Dolagon began concentrating his remaining magical energies. He was only going to get one shot at this. If he screwed up then that was it for him. He wouldn't get a second chance and his 'friend' down below would waste him when his magic finally ran out and he wouldn't be able to fly any longer.

Rainbow light began seeping out of Dolagon's mouth as his remaining energy pooled together. With one action, he fired the rainbow blast. It soared several feet in front of him before exploding into a rippling wave. Dolagon gave himself a final push through just as another compressed howl soared through the position he was in but a second ago. The rippling portal for a moment before it shrank down into nothing.

-------------------------**Human Realm A.K.A. Realm of Technology**---------------------

The city of Tokyo was host to a large number of technological triumphs. Robotics, computers, transportation, it was all there. It was also host to a large population. Lots of people lived their lives in this expensive city.

One such person was Shinn Kazama. He was a twenty year old hopeful student for university. He was of average height and had black hair which was streaked with red. He was a little on the skinny side with slightly baggy clothes. His eyes were blue; a rare color with some people. He was rather quiet and all he did was study or just hang out at home. He really didn't have a social life. He did have friends. He just didn't go out very often.

"Hey, Shinn!" a female voice cried.

Shinn turned to see who was calling him. He saw a girl running up to him. Her name was Tsuki Hime. She was a year younger than him and thus was just beginning her search for university. She had long dark hair which she kept tied in a braid. She was one of those girls who seemed to be capable of being friends with anybody. She had a strong sense of fashion and usually tried to get Shinn to come out of his shell. It usually involved dressing him up like a personal doll and dragging off to the nearest party or other social event. She slowed down since they both began cramming for entrance exams, but it didn't stop her from trying now and then.

"Hey, Tsuki," Shinn smiled as he continued walking. "What's up?"

"Oh, heading home from cram school," Tsuki sighed. "Mom's been after me to study hard for a while now."

"I envy you," Shinn laughed. "I have to drag myself out of bed just to get breakfast everyday. I wish I had someone to keep me going like that."

"Oh come on," Tsuki sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe if you got out more then you'd get used to actually leaving your apartment."

"I feel another plot coming on," Shinn sighed as he shook his head.

"Right you are!" Tsuki giggled. "There's going to be a party with some friends of mine tonight. It's nothing big and I thought you could relax."

"Small to you means big to everyone else," Shinn replied. "You know what my answer is anyway. I'm sorta uncomfortable in situations like that."

"That's why I keep bringing you along!" Tsuki huffed. "It's so you can get comfortable and actually enjoy yourself!"

"I'm perfectly happy with the way I am right now," Shinn insisted.

"Right," Tsuki commented sarcastically. "Usually guys like you are trying to get a girlfriend and I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you don't have to. Getting a girlfriend isn't a high priority to me," Shinn replied, not noticing the slight disappointment in Tsuki's eyes. "Besides, I have some assignments to finish. Maybe another time."

"Okay," Tsuki sighed as they reached a crossroad. "Well, here's where we part. See you later."

"Bye," Shinn smiled before he and Tsuki split ways.

Shinn walked by himself down the street. He didn't have far to go and he lived in a safe neighborhood so he felt safe enough. While he was walking, the sky above him began to ripple with some rainbow energy.

'_Damn again,_' Dolagon growled to himself. '_Stupid portal took more out of me than I thought. If I'm going to survive here, then I'm going to need a host if I'm going to get my strength back. My magic isn't going to support me out here.'_

Looking down, Dolagon saw someone walking down the street. He seemed like a good target of opportunity and he was the only one around. There wasn't much of a choice. He would have to do.

Shinn continued walking completely oblivious to the magical being that was hovering in the sky above him. Shinn kept walking until he saw a light beginning to shine behind him. Turning slowly, his eyes widened as he saw what looked to be an emerald light bearing down on him. His feet felt like lead as the light slowly morphing into a dragon shape with blue eyes. The eyes narrowed slightly the entire time before the being lunged forward at the scared young man.

"Aaahhhh!" Shinn cried as the green dragon entered his chest. It was more out of shock and fear than actual pain. After it was fully inside of him, Shinn's body glowed green before returning to normal. His heart was going a mile a minute as he tried to keep himself calm. He was wondering if what he saw was actually true or if he was just beginning to see things from working too hard.

"Couldn't be," he muttered before trying to walk back home again. It wouldn't be an easy trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over another art of the city, the sky began to ripple like when Dolagon arrived. The only difference between this one and when Dolagon came was that this one gave off black waves rather than the rainbow ones Dolagon had used. After a moment, a dark blue form shot out of the portal and landed on the ground. This one appeared wolf-like with red eyes. A deep rumble was emanating from its throat as it peered everywhere.

"Where are you, Dolagon?" he growled deeply.

The hunt began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn walked into his apartment with deep breaths. He tried to keep his mind calm, but the main problem was what he had seen. It wasn't something he couldn't explain away very easily. It was a shame that no one else was there or else he could ask. He may have sounded crazy, but at least he would be sure.

"I've been working too hard," Shinn reassured himself. "I'm starting to see things."

"_Maybe,_" a new voice spoke. "_But I doubt that makes you crazy._"

"Huh?" Shinn blinked, whipping around to see who had been talking. He couldn't see anyone. Taking another deep breath, he sighed. "Perfect. I really am going insane."

Shinn trudged to his bathroom and turned on the faucets. He leaned down and washed off his face off. He sighed and stood back up. He opened his eyes and looked into the mirror, which made his eyes widen in shock. Looking into the glass revealed a person standing next to him. The person looked like a humanoid dressed in armor that looked almost dragon-like. The hands looked more like claws and his head was like a helmet that was dragon-like with a black visor and a silver mouth-guard which almost looked like a mouth.

"What are you looking at?" the figure asked, his mouth-guard moving like an actual mouth.

Shinn quickly turned around to see just what they heck was behind him and found no one there.

"Not quite," the dragon-like figure snickered.

Shinn turned around to gaze at the figure in the mirror whom had just crossed his arms.

"Okay," Shinn gulped. "It's official. I have gone nuts!"

"Again," the draconic figure shrugged. "Not quite. I'm just using this mirror to help you see me."

"Huh?" Shinn blinked.

"It's slow to manifest, but soon you won't have to use reflective surfaces to see me," the figure replied. He then snickered slightly. "Where are my manners? My name is Dolagon. I'm a Dragon Magyk from the Realm of Magic and as of over a half hour ago, your new Magyk roommate."

"Woah!" Shinn snapped, stepping out of the bathroom into the main room. "What do you mean new roommate? Magyk? What are you taking about?"

"Well," Dolagon sighed, bringing Shinn's attention to a framed picture which had glass on the front. His image was barely visible, seen sitting on Shinn's couch. "It is the general term for the denizens of the Realm of Magic. We are all called the Magyk."

"Okay," Shinn nodded slowly. He figured if he was going nuts, he might as well enjoy the ride. "You called yourself a Dragon Magyk, right? You don't look like much of a dragon to me."

"That's because my magic is dangerously low," Dolagon replied with a shake of his head. "I had to compress what I have left into a smaller form so I could survive. I then put myself inside of you so I could recover. It isn't easy to maintain a form on this side of the Veil."

"'The Veil'?" asked Shinn curiously. His newly acquired insanity sure could think up of some cool things.

"The dimensional membrane which separates our realms," Dolagon sighed. "Sorry, but back home everyone knows about this. A long time ago the two realms were one but one day they were split apart. No one really knows why."

"So why is it so hard to survive out here?" Shinn asked while taking a seat.

"A couple of reasons," Dolagin shrugged. "If we stayed physical, then your hunters would try to kill us just because of the way we look. Another reason would be because we'd run out of magic if we can't find another source."

"Can't you just replenish it on your own?" wondered Shinn. He was really getting into this head trip.

"At one point, we could," Dolagon sighed. "Back before the Great Divide, when Magic and Tech split, we could go anywhere to replenish out magic. It was as abundant as water. After the Great Divide, all the magic left and we had to follow it. These days you're lucky to find a small spring of minor luck spells hanging around."

"Then why did you invade my body?" asked Shinn. "Surely you could have found one of these places."

"If I could afford to look, then I might have," Dolagon retorted. "Of course, as it was, I had no other choice. Despite no more magic being produced from outer sources, humans here are saturated with various amounts of it. That's why some people have better luck than others or have telekinesis or other supernatural abilities. It is because they have a higher magical potential."

"So I have magic inside of me too," reasoned Shinn.

"Yes," Dolagon nodded. "Not the most I've seen but more than enough to put me on the road to recovery. Just give me some time and I'll be out of your hair."

"So why did you come here anyway?" Shinn asked, wanting to know more. Dolagon turned to him. "Are there other Magyk hanging around?"

"Oh sure," Dolagon shrugged. "Kappa, kitsune, oni, imps, the whole nine yards. The problem is you just can't see them. The magic in our bodies prevents it. When the Great Divide occurred, magic no longer had a place in this realm. So, unless we are connected to a magic source here, we can't do anything. Why do you think all those stories about spirits involve an object or place of some kind?

"But why did you come?" Shinn pressed.

"I had no choice," Dolagon growled. "The Realm of Magic has seen its share of dictators in the past, but now it's being attacked by an Undead Magyk calling himself Faustus. No one is sure what he looks like or the full extent of his abilities, but what is known is that he plans to rule over all magic. He'll probably try to take over this realm after he's finished."

"You mean he's going to attack?!" Shinn cried.

"Doubtful," Dolagon replied. "He's only got a firm grip on the Wastelands and the Mountain Kingdoms. The reason I'm here is because I'm part of a resistance who tries to sabotage him from within. Unfortunately, I was caught which forced me to come to this realm to hide and recover."

"Do you think this Faustus guy will send anyone after you?" Shinn wondered, worried if people are going to get hurt.

"Again, doubtful," Dolagon shrugged. "I'm just _one_ rebel. He wouldn't care enough to take me down."

Shinn nodded. He really hoped that Dolagon was right. If Magyk started coming to the Human Realm then there might be trouble brewing. That is, if Dolagon was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Magyk was quickly getting aggravated. When he got aggravated, he tended to destroy things or kill people. However, he was in the Human Realm and thus couldn't do that. His strongest attack spells would probably be like pinpricks to the humans. Worse yet, his magic would only sustain him for so long. If he waned to hunt for Dolagon, he would have to take a body or some other source of magic.

Hearing the roar of an engine, the Magyk turned its head to see where it was coming from. It felt some measure of surprise at seeing a human on what they called a motorcycle roaring down the streets. The man looked basically nondescript. He would blend into crowds easily. The Magyk grinned. He would do until he got his fangs into Dolagon and whatever host he decided to pick out.

Acting quickly, the Magyk leaped through the air just as the man on the motorcycle came roaring by. His timing was perfect as he was absorbed into the man's body. The man in question began to glow before becoming engulfed in blue flames. He didn't even have time to scream as his body began to change shape.

His entire body took a wolfish appearance as his body was covered in dark blue hair. His legs were covered with blue armor which looked like it had scratches all over it. His legs looked canine with long nails. His torso had white bandages underneath the blue body armor. His arms were covered in the same blue armor and his claws looked like they could shred steel. His head was wolfish and had metal armor on the sides as well as his snout.

"Look out, Dolagon," the Magyk grinned. "Lupine will find you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new day dawned and Shinn was up and ready for it. He actually managed to wake up early for a change. Of course, being told that magic was real and the only thing separating it him from the worst parts was one simple veil left him pretty wired. Of course, having Dolagon fade into existence out of nowhere was just as unnerving. Shinn's eyes had finally gotten adjusted to the magic Dolagon's presence was giving him and he could now see spirits and other Magyks who were hanging around, but invisible to normal eyes.

There were more than one would think hanging around in modem day Tokyo. Sure not as many as one would hope, but enough to make one rethink what they believed. For the most part, they were all blobs of colored energy which would have a feather, a helmet, or some other little accessory. They looked kind of cute until Dolagon told him that they can get pretty scary if they managed to latch onto permanent source of magic energy. If they wanted to, that is.

"Shinn!" a familiar voice called.

Shinn turned towards the source and smiled slightly to see Tsuki coming towards him. It felt good seeing a familiar face in the midst of the weirdness that had become his life. She was as fashionably up to date as she ever was.

"You missed the best party last night!" she sighed as she caught up to the older boy. "There were a lot of people I'm sure you would have liked!"

"You say that about every party you want to drag me to," Shinn snickered. "When you do get me to come along, you tell me about all the things I miss because I was standing in the corner."

"Well it's true!" Tsuki huffed. "All you do is stand by the wall and you don't talk to anyone. You can't expect people to just walk up to you. You have to mix it up with the people."

"Yeah, well I'm one of the things someone shouldn't put into a mixer," Shinn shrugged.

"Now that's not true!" Tsuki insisted. "You're a really nice guy who knows how to listen and is not too bad on the eyes. I don't get why you aren't dragging me to parties instead of the other way around."

"It's because I'm not like the people who usually go out and party a lot," Shinn replied. "They are the people who care what others think. They care about what's popular and what isn't. I've met a few who care more about who they're seen with rather than if they have friends or not."

"Shinn," Tsuki frowned slightly. "They're not all like that. Lots of people there are really friendly and are just looking for some fun."

"I know that," Shinn reluctantly agreed. "It's just that I'm not a sociable kind if guy, you know?"

"Well you should at least try," Tsuki commented. "Maybe you wouldn't be so lonely anymore."

"Lonely?" Shinn blinked. "Who says I'm lonely?" He wasn't a lonely person, just a loner by nature. "I got you, don't I?"

The two stopped in front of their cram school. Shinn took the lead towards the educational building while Tsuki trailed a little behind. She was about to say something when her eyes caught something weird. It looked like a blurred green figure was walking alongside Shinn. She couldn't see any real detail and when she stopped to try and get another look, it was gone.

"What was that?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day rolled on for Shinn and Dolagon. The Dragon Magyk was feigning disinterest at everything around him, but Shinn could tell he was curious about things in the Human Realm. As the science teacher would drone on, Dolagon would pay rapt attention. In all, it was shaping up to be the usual day for Shinn.

That is, until the screams started.

When the sounds of terror began flying through the air, everyone raced to the windows to see what was going on. What they found was a blue armored wolf-like creature racing into the schoolyard on what looked like a motorcycle that had come from the underworld. The entire vehicle was deep blue, but it looked like it was decorated with animal bones. The figure on the bike didn't seem to care about the people who were running away in fear of it. It just seemed intent to sniff something out.

"Dolagon!" it finally roared. "Come out! I know you're here! I can smell you!"

"Damn!" Dolagon hissed, his astral form appearing next to Shinn as he and his classmates watched in horror. "I didn't think that stupid mutt would actually follow me!"

Shinn withheld the urge to shout. Instead, he hovered to the back of the room where no one would pay attention to him. When he was sure that no one was going to listen in on his conversation, he turned to Dolagon to get some answers.

"I thought you said Faustus wouldn't send anyone!" he hissed. "What is this guy doing here? How is he able to be here? Everyone can see him!"

"His name is Lupine," Dolagon replied. "As you can see he's a Wolf Magyk. He was the one who forced me to flee to this realm. Obviously he's here to finish the job. Didn't think he was that dedicated really. As for how everyone can see him, it's simple. Lupine has fused with a human and came out the more dominant of the two so he got that body to work with. You can probably guess he's been busy with it."

"DOLAGON!" Lupine's wolfish voice roared through the air.

"What do we do?" Shinn asked on the verge of panic.

"Do?" blinked Dolagon. "We run, that's what we do! I'm in no condition to fight him!"

On the ground, Lupine got tired of bellowing for his target. Instead, he brought his hands down to his waist where a pale blue light began to shine. It bathed his hands in light until they were glowing. Acting quickly, he brought his hands out and traced a crescent moon symbol in the air. The symbol stood in the air for a moment before being absorbed into his body.

"**SONIC HOWL!**" Lupine roared before unleashing a howl which was composed of compressed sound at the school.

The attack crashed against the school and destroyed a single line of wall, masonry, window, and bricks. Almost everyone inside began to panic and scream as they feared for their lives. One of the very few people who didn't panic was Shinn. He knew exactly what the Wolf Magyk had come for and he had it; more accurately, _him_.

"I don't think running's an option!" Shinn hissed as he followed his fellow students.

"Running's always an option," Dolagon insisted. "I did tell you that I'm in no condition to fight him! Even if I was, I can't touch him since he's grounded himself in the Human Realm. No Magyk can touch or harm anything that comes from the Human Realm unless they themselves become part of it. That is what Lupine did."

"Isn't that what you did to me?" Shinn asked as he reached one of the exits.

"No," Dolagon replied. "I connected with your magical energy. To truly fuse with you would mean changing your body like Lupine did with whatever person he picked out.

Shinn was about to reply as he went through the exit, but his mouth went dry. He found himself staring at Lupine's doggish face. Shinn and Dolagon had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and ended up walking right into his hands.

"Crap," both human and Magyk groaned.

"Oh, ho!" Lupine laughed. "How generous of you to walk into my hands, Dolagon! Usually you aren't anywhere near this cooperative. Now why don't you make this easy and just surrender yourself? Perhaps Lord Faustus will be merciful."

"Why don't you bite my scaly tail?" Dolagon snorted as he appeared in astral form again. "He doesn't believe in mercy!"

"Huh?!" Lupine gaped as he moved his gaze between Shinn and Dolagon. "What is this?! You didn't possess the boy?!"

"Unlike you clowns, I don't believe in subjugating others to my will," Dolagon snickered. "This boy is my lifeline. I will not permit anything to happen to him."

"Dolagon?" Shinn blinked.

"Bold words," Lupine snorted. "Let's see them hold up in practice!"

With an animalistic growl, Lupine shot forward with the intention of gutting Shinn. The young man was quick to react as he leaped to the side. He quickly dashed over to a tree and turned, almost to get a face full of claws. Shinn ducked at the last moment as the claws turned the wood to pulp. Thinking fast, Shinn planted a kick in Lupine's gut. The force sent him back a little, but it didn't seem to do much else.

"Some host you picked, Dolagon," Lupine snorted as he slowly walked towards Shinn, who was backing away. Lupine then lunged for another attack.

"Woah!" Shinn cried as he dodged the attack, leaving more wood to get turned to pulp.

"You won't even fuse with him to fight me," Lupine continued as the tree finally fell over from the two attacks.

"Dolagon," Shinn frowned. "You said you don't have the strength to fight, right?"

"That's right," Dolagon replied. "I wouldn't be able to use my magic properly. I'd be too busy keeping my form solid."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Shinn asked wearily.

"Maybe," Dolagon replied. "But you need to get some privacy to do it. Get some space between the two of you!"

"Gladly!" Shinn nodded before he turned and ran for his life.

"Come back here!" Lupine roared as he began to give chase.

Shinn ducked back inside the school so he might be able to get some breathing space. He hoped that the numerous stairways would be able to hold Lupine at bay long enough for Dolagon to do whatever he needed to do to even the odds. Running up several flights of stairs, Shinn dashed down one of the hallways and slid inside an empty classroom.

"Come back here!" Lupine growled as he gave chase. His animalistic body made climbing stairs slightly difficult since they were not made for half-animals such as him. He had to be careful or he would lose his balance since his feet were larger than most humans' were.

Shinn leaned against the door of the classroom as he tried to get his breathing under control again. His heart was beating a mile of a minute and he was pretty sure that he was running on pure adrenaline at the moment.

"Whatever you're going to do, Dolagon, do it now!" Shinn snapped angrily.

"Just hold still," Dolagon ordered.

Shinn felt heat pooling up in his chest as Dolagon did his work. The heat grew steadily onto the centre of his chest as it began to glow. Soon, a small dragon made of green flames pulled itself out of his body and circled around the confused young man. The dragon gave a small roar before it circled around Shinn's waist and changed into what looked like a silver belt.

The design seemed both high tech and mystical at the same time. The metal looked like polished silver and in the centre was a seal which looked like it had five points. On either side of the seal was a small track which seemed to be used to move something. On the right and left sides of the belt were two palm-sized buttons.

"What's this?" Shinn asked.

"It's a Mahoutech relic," Dolagon explained. "I'll go into finer points later, but the basic point is that this baby allows you to fuse with an outside magic source. In this case, it will be me."

"Huh?" Shinn blinked. "But isn't that what Lupine did?"

"Not quite," Dolagon replied. "This makes a partnership fusion rather than a domination one. We both hold the reigns with this transformation. It will also give you the power to fight Lupine and maybe even win."

"You don't sound so sure," Shinn frowned.

"I've never used it before," Dolagon reluctantly replied. "I only have a vague idea what it will do so don't come crying to me if something goes wrong."

"DOLAGON!" Lupine roared. He was getting too close for comfort.

"I don't like this any more than you, but we really don't have a choice!" Dolagon frowned. "Well, unless you want to die along with me."

"I get it!" Shinn sighed. "Okay. How does it work?"

As Dolagon began to explain, Lupine was already at the top of the stairs. His temper was not faring very well as he tried to hunt down his target. He had him trapped though. What could one Dragon Magyk and a human boy really do if Dolagon was unwilling to possess him anyway?

Lupine continued his hunt as he followed the boy's scent. It stopped right in front of a classroom. Lupine couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. Soon, all his hard work would finally pay off. He would destroy that annoying rebel and maybe get some recognition from his lord. Feeling his victory coming, Lupine grabbed the door to the room and ripped it open. Instead of a frightened boy and cowardly dragon, he got something different.

Much different.

The Boy was standing at the back of the room with his arms crossed in front of him. He also had a new belt on which was giving off a brilliant silver light. It almost blinded the Wolf Magyk. He did manage to see something odd about the boy's hands. One was engulfed in a soft glow that Lupine recognized as human magic which emanated from the soul. His other hand was engulfed in green magical flames. When Lupine's eyes adjusted to the brightness, he could finally see what kind of belt was wrapped around his prey's waist.

"WHAT?!" he cried in shock. "A Mahoutech artifact?! How did you get one?!"

"It's a little something I picked up in my travels," Dolagon smirked as his astral form began to fade away. "Let us show you what it is capable of."

"Let's go," Shinn frowned. "Henshin!"

Shinn brought both his hands down and pressed them onto the buttons on the sides of the belt just as Dolagon's astral form vanished completely. The centre of the belt opened to reveal a green crystal which shone with unearthly radiance. The crystal flashed before a dragon made of green fire erupted from the belt. Lupine couldn't help but step back a little. The dragon roared angrily before turning back to Shinn. It quickly spun around Shinn, engulfing the young man in its emerald flames.

The flames enveloped Shinn but he didn't feel hot nor get burnt as they harmlessly swept over his body. The flames then reshaped themselves and solidified onto his body, changing him into something else…something magnificent…something that was going to teach Lupine a lesson and kick his doggy behind back to whatever dog house he'd crawled out from!

The new being was donned in solid green armor. It was patterned after dragon scales, but there were black lines which depicted his muscles. His hands were actual claws which looked very effective. His boots had slight points on them which looked almost like claws, but also like boots. Silver bands of metal were wrapped around his wrists and ankles which had the same emeralds like the one that was embedded in his belt. His head was an actual helmet which was green with draconic fins sticking from the sides His eyes were hidden behind a black visor which was like a single slit on the face. There was a silver mouth-guard which looked like it had dragon teeth in it.

"D-Dolagon?" Lupine stuttered, beginning to feel unease.

"Sort of," the armored figure shrugged while beginning to step forward. His voice was a combination of both Shinn and Dolagon's speaking as one, "I am a fusion between the Magyk Dolagon and the Human Shinn Kazama. I am called…Kamen Rider Dolagon!"

"K-Kamen Rider?!" Lupine cried. "The ancient warriors of the Mahoutech dynasty?!"

"The same," KR Dolagon nodded. "Now, it is time you go back to the Realm of Magic!"

The newly formed Rider charged and then leapt up before smashing his fist directly into Lupine's jaw. The Wolf Magyk was knocked back and sent flying into the wall, smashing a hole in it. A few of his teeth had also been knocked loose. KR Dolagon flicked his wrist and then went into a combat pose. He then did a come hither motion with his hand that meant 'bring it on'.

Lupine growled and then lunged at his prey, swiping his claw at the Kamen Rider. KR Dolagon dodged to the side but then Lupine landed and then lunged back at KR Dolagon, slashing his chest and causing sparks to fly off his armor. KR Dolagon grunted and hissed in pain as he looked up to see Lupine licking his claws.

"Looks like you're not so tough at all, even for a Rider," Lupine sneered.

"Humph!" KR Dolagon snorted before reaching to his belt. The emerald within began to glow brightly as it illumined the area in front of it. KR Dolagon reached down and bathed his hands in the light until they were giving off their own light. KR Dolagon raised his hands and drew a symbol depicting three claw marks in the air. The symbol stayed for a moment before it was absorbed into his body.

"**DRAGON CLAW!**" KR Dolagon roared as he hands began to change. The claw tips began to grow until they looked like razor knives of their own.

"Big deal!" Lupine snorted. "I bet my claws are sharper than yours!"

"Then let's see," KR Dolagon frowned.

"AROOOOO!!" Lupine howled as he charged for the kill.

"UROOAAAHHHH!!" KR Doragon roared as he did his own charge.

The two warriors leaped at each other at speeds humans would never be able to compare with. There was a sound of metal, or something like it, hitting metal. Both Lupine and KR Dolagon landed on the ground at opposite sides of the room where they had been standing but a second ago. The two warriors remained still for a moment before Lupine began to shudder. As if by an invisible signal, sparks erupted across a line on his body before the Wolf Magiyk fell to his knees. Dolagon stood up as a small trickle of blood ran down his left arm. Lupine may not be the strongest of Magyk, but he could be precise when the situation called for it.

"Damn you!" Lupine growled as he turned to face the Kamen Rider he was fighting.

"I'd like to see you try," KR Dolagon snorted as he started walking toward Lupine with his fists clenched.

"Grrrm" Lupine growled. He had only managed to hit KR Dolagon once, and it was a small hit, while the armored warrior managed to hit him with one large attack. Gritting his teeth, he lunged for a flying tackle.

"Hyah!" KR Dolagon cried as he let himself fall back before grabbing Lupine's shoulders. He also dug his knee into the Wolf Magyk's abdomen and used his own momentum to throw him through yet another wall. The only difference this time was that there was no classroom on the other side of the wall. There was just open air and a three storey drop.

"Gyaaaaaahhh!" Lupine roared as he dropped to the ground. A loud slam quickly followed which signaled his sudden contact with the ground. KR Dolagon stood up and walked to the whole to see his handiwork. He could see Lupine laying on the ground within a small crater. KR Dolagon just leaped from the hole and landed on the ground on his feet. He looked to the recovering Lupine.

"I can see why Kamen Riders were so revered," Lupine muttered as he tried to catch his breath and crush the pain. "I need an edge on him."

Lupine began to take a quick stock of the situation. KR Dolagon was stepping closer, no doubt getting ready to kick his ass straight back to the Realm of Magic. Off to the side of the building were a few stragglers who were trying to get away. Seeing an opportunity, Lupine began drawing magic into his hands again. Getting to his knees, he drew a swirling line in the air in blue magical energy. The rune symbol sank into his body before taking effect.

"**WIND STEP!**" Lupine roared. He got to his feet as KR Dolagon aimed to use a roundhouse kick on his head. Before it could connect, Lupine vanished in a blur of blue.

"What?" KR Dolagon cried as he tried to find his errant opponent.

"AHHHH!!" a feminine scream echoed through the air. It made KR Dolagon's semi-cold blood turn to absolute zero. Turning quickly to the source, he felt his heart stop beating for a second.

Lupine was standing still, but he had a hostage gripped in his clawed hands. This was no ordinary hostage either.

"Tsuki!" KR Dolagon cried in fear.

"I'm sure you know what I am all too willing to do, Kamen Rider!" Lupine snapped, gripping Tsuki tightly. His claws were digging into her flesh, threatening to draw blood. "Do as I say and the human won't get hurt!"

KR Dolagon remained still for the most part. He had the skills and knowledge of Dolagon, but he also retained the heart and emotions of Shinn Kazama. There was no way he was going to let his friend Tsuki get hurt by the Wolf Magyk.

"If you want this human woman to survive then remove that Mahoutech belt and hand it over!" Lupine barked, almost literally.

KR Dolagon considered his options. He had a few spells that might be useful in a situation like this. Some were offensive, but others wouldn't be so useful in the situation. He had to do something, so he decided that he had to do something to catch Lupine off guard.

KR Dolagon reached down to his belt and let his green magic shine, bathing his hands in the energy. Acting quickly, before Lupine decided to go through with his threat, he drew another rune in the air which depicted a pair of wings. The rune was absorbed into his body as it began to work.

"**DRAGON FLIGHT!**" he roared. Green energy pulsed into his legs before he lifted off the ground and into the air.

"What the-?!" Lupine cried in shock. He hadn't been expecting KR Dolagon to be able to achieve flight in a humanoid form.

It actually wasn't true flight which this spell used. It was more of an anti-gravity ability which the serpentine dragons like Dolagon used. They had the ability to use their personal magical stores to achieve weightlessness so they could fly. What KR Dolagon was doing was a toned down version which allowed him to use higher jumps.

The green Kamen Rider went right over the head of Lupine and landed right behind him. The Wolf Magyk tried to follow, but when his face was going to see him, KR Dolagon's fist made impact on his snout. Lupine stumbled while Tsuki struggled out of his grip. KR Dolagon grabbed her by the arms and started pulling her away from the fight.

"Come on!" he spoke as Tsuki tried to keep up.

"But!" Tsuki sputtered, her senses taking a temporary vacation. "What's going on?"

"In about a minute, it won't matter," KR Dolagon replied. "Just get out of here before things get really messy!"

The shocked young woman could only nod s she gazed at the heroic figure who had rescued her. He face began to heat up when she realized that a physically fit person like her hero had just been holding her. Her eyes raced over his trim body, not minding the fact that his armor was hiding what his real muscles looked like. As much as her senses were telling her to run, Tsuki wanted to see what was going to happen next.

"I should have been expecting an underhanded stunt like that," KR Dolagon sighed. "Guys like you are all the same."

"If it will take you down," Lupine growled angrily. "Then I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Like I said. All the same," KR Dolagon growled before reaching down to his belt again. This time, he gripped the two sides of the cover which let some of the light from his magic crystal shine through. He then opened the opening wider so that the light from the crystal could shine brighter. Soon, the entire emerald was uncovered and shining like its own miniature star.

"Gah!" Lupine cried as he covered his eyes.

A new rune started carving itself into the ground with bright green light while KR Dolagon took a battle pose. More green lines were etched in the dirt as a rune depicting a dragon's head appeared. KR Dolagon tensed for a moment before the large rune was absorbed into his body, making his armor glow bright green.

"This ends now!" KR Dolagon roared before charging at Lupine.

"You got that right!" Lupine snapped, preparing to slash his opponent down.

The two raced at each other with their will to destroy the other. KR Dolagon's armor was glowing brightly as he came closer. With one sudden movement, he leaped into the air. He did a front flip and extended his foot forward as the green magical energy began to collect there.

"Wha-?!" Lupine gasped, seeing what was happening, but unable to stop it.

"**DOLAGON RIDER KICK!!**" KR Dolagon cried as he started coming back down.

The attack made impact against Lupine and he bellowed in pain from the sudden blast of magical energy. He stumbled backwards as KR Dolagon landed on his feet and turned his back to him. The only sign he showed that he was paying attention was that his head was turned slightly so he could see him.

"GGGGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Lupine cried as his magical energies became dangerously unstable from the attack. Blue electric bolts were lancing off of his body as he became more and more unstable.

Lupine struggled to stand for a few more moments before he finally fell over. His body exploded into a giant blue fireball. It seemed to almost dissipate before surging towards KR Dolagon and was sucked into the jewel in his belt. It flashed brightly for a moment before fading back to normal. Over at the blackened circle, a pale blue light was hovering over an unconscious man. The light expanded into a form of a wolf with blue fur and rage-filled eyes.

"Don't think this will stand!" Lupine roared. "Master Faustus will hear of this! He will crush you!"

"Well then," KR Dolagon frowned. "I'll be waiting for him."

Lupine gave a growl before he turned into blue energy again and rocketed off into the distance. A slight ripple appeared in the sky as the light vanished without a trace. KR Dolagon let his shoulders slump slightly as he began walking away. He knew that the police were going to show up soon and that was definitely something he did not want to deal with.

Tsuki could only watch from the edge of the grounds of the battle as her armored savior walked away. As he vanished around a corner, Tsuki's knees finally gave out and she collapsed.

"Who...was that?" she mumbled to herself.

KR Dolagon snuck around to the side of the building and heaved a sigh before reaching to his belt. He snapped the buckle shut before removing the device from his waist. His entire body turned to green flames before it jumped off of him and sank into the body of Shinn Kazama. The young man's eyes were wide open as he breathed heavily.

"That was…different," Shinn remarked.

"It was, wasn't it?" Dolagon said as he appeared like a ghost next to Shinn. "Lupine is gone now but he may return with others."

"And we're going to have to fight them, won't we?" Shinn asked. Dolagon nodded.

"I apologize for involving you in this, Shinn. It was never my intention," Dolagon said to his host. Shinn stared at him.

"Didn't you say Faustus was going to take over my world anyway?" Shinn asked and Dolagon nodded in response. "So, someone needs to protect it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dolagon asked.

"I do," Shinn nodded. "I want to protect everyone I care about and this world. I won't let it be taken over by a tyrant."

Dolagon appeared to smile, "Then I guess we're in this together."

"Partners?" Shinn said, offering his hand.

"Partners," Dolagon took his hand and shook it. "And may all evil Magyk beware…"

Shinn continued, "For Kamen Rider Dolagon is protecting this realm and here to stay."

This is going to get interesting," Dolagon smiled brightly.

-----------------------------------**Realm of Magic**----------------------------------------

Inside the desert plains of the lands known as the Wastelands, a large bone castle rose above the shifting sands. It exuded evil almost like a generator. The dark magic which had been needed to construct such a palace was great, along with the number of living people who were sacrificed to do it. Inside this room was a huge council chamber with ten thrones situated in a semi-circle with the tenth one higher than the rest. Each throne had a darkened image in it. The lack of light prevented anyone from seeing the others. In the centre of the room, in the single pillar of light, was the cowering form of Lupine.

"So, Lupine," the figure on the eighth throne spoke, sounding like several people talking at once. "I see you failed in killing that annoying rebel."

"It's not my fault!" Lupine whined. "He had a Mahoutech artifact!"

"Indeed?" asked the figure on the fifth throne with a snort. "How...unexpected."

"Yet not unanticipated," grumbled the figure on the first throne.

"We've known about these artifacts for some time now," nodded the figure on the third throne.

"A shame we don't now where they all are," spoke the figure on the second throne.

"We will find them," argued the figure on the sixth throne. "When there is one, there will be more."

"Wishful thinking," grumbled the seventh throne.

"Why are we even here when we should be out conquering more territory?!" demanded the ninth.

"Silence!" snapped the tenth, quieting the room. He then turned to the cowering wolf. "Lupine, I will let you live since you were unprepared for this and your magic was drained. The humiliation alone is punishment enough. Do not fail again or I will end your miserable life!"

"Of course, Lord Faustus," Lupine whimpered as he turned to leave. "It will not happen again."

"Be sure it does not," the tenth figure, Faustus nodded gravely.

To Be Continued...

First non-crossover Rider Fic. Got inspiration from Ryusei no Rockman. I hoe you all like it.


End file.
